Love Is Something That Can Not Be Forgotten
by toughchick44
Summary: Stella and Ray have to have a serious conversation when Ray gets mad about his dad re-marrying.


Stella was currently walking in the park at a very quick pace, trying to catch up with Ray, but apparently she would have to run if she wanted to talk to him.

"Ray!" She shouted and grabbed his arm trying to turn him around, he turned around and looked at her like she was nothing but dirt.

"What Stella, what can you say to make me feel any better?" He shouted as they now stood by the huge fountain in the park.

"I don't know what to say Ray, but you can't be mad at me for trying to help you, this is something that no one can control." Stella explained attempting to grab Ray's hand but he pulled it away.

"Stella, this is my dad who is getting married to some slut, my mom died a year ago Stella. A YEAR!" He shouted trying to walk away again but Stella grabbed his arm.

"Ray that's his choice, if he chooses to be with her, then that is that and there is no changing it." Ray was starting to really pissed off by now.

"Stella, you knew my dad a year ago, and now look at him, that girl is only a few years older than me, she is old enough to be my sister. You really think that if I let them get married, that everything is going to be okay again?" Ray was about to just run off again, but Stella wouldn't allow that.

"Ray, I do not know what you are going through but you can't stop love." Stella knew right away that those were the wrong words.

"LOVE? Stella my father loved my mother, I know that's for sure, but Stella that is not love. Their is another 'l' word for it, it's called lust Stella, and you of all people should know of that, that is how this whole relationship happened." Ray gestured inbetween them, Stella was a little shocked by his words, they had never spoke about that topic before.

"Ray, if your dad really did love your mother, then why do you act like he never did?" Stella asked forcing him to sit down on the concrete surrounding the water.

"Because _he_ acts like he never did, I never hear him mention her and all he does is sleep with all these woman. Now you tell me does that seem like love or faith, even after death?" Ray was totally pissed by now and Stella wasn't making it any better.

"I can't speak for your dad, but I believe that if he truly believes that he is in love with that woman, then you can't stop him from doing what he wants." Stella stood in front of him trying to get him to calm down.

"Like I said before it is lust not love. If my dad doesn't love my mother anymore then I don't love him." Ray said as he looked down at the ground and started to shake his leg up and down.

"Ray, look at me and listen to me." She crouched down in front of him and grabbed his face in her hands.

"Love is something that can not be forgotten, no matter how much someone tries, if you were to face me now and say that you don't love me then you would be lying because I see this look in your eyes when you look at me and I see that in your fathers eyes when he looks at her. People who say that they are not in love or that they do not love someone are lying to themselves, if they know it or not. No matter how much someone can say that they no longer love that person, there will always be a place in their heart for that certain person or people." Stella looked up at Ray with a small smile as she watched his face turn from angry, to concentration, and then finally to admiration.

"I thought you said you didn't know what to say." Ray smiled down at her and moved her to sit by his side.

"I didn't and then I looked into your eyes, when I believed that you were going to make me lose you, I saw the look. I see it everyday I wake up beside you, everytime I'm with you, and every night before I go to sleep. I hope that you can see it in my eyes as well, and do you want to know what I call this look?" Ray nodded his head and held onto her hand before she started to explain. "The unforgettable look." Ray chuckled and cupped her cheek with his other hand and kissed her.

"Oh yeah and by the way would you like to come to the wedding?" Stella giggled and nodded her head.

"Sure, just this time can you please try to not get drunk before they even say 'I do'?" Stella had dragged Ray to Olvia and Wen's wedding and Mo and Charlie's. Which Ray did as Stella had just stated.

"I'll try but I make no promises." Ray and Stella chuckled and they made out on the fountain for a little while longer.


End file.
